Moonlight
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Harry, a wizard, the Boy-Who-Lived, the only companion to Ulquiorra Schiffer, the cuatro espada... They love one another very much... but too bad Aizen wants to step in. Ulquiorra x Harry.


**This could be extended upon... if someone wants it too...**

**Review, please**

**Love, Keta**

Moonlight

_**July 24, the day that we met**_

_**Was the start of this collection of memories**_

_**Hold you here in my arms**_

_**I promise I won't let go**_

_**-Forbidden Romance (Repressed Dreams)**_

Harry's POV

I wake up to the sound of wings late at night and rub the sleep from eyes before throwing my covers off and walking over to the window. The moon's light illuminates my and Ron's room, making me remember to check that he's still asleep. Thankfully, his snores still permeate the air.

I let out a soft sigh, and open up my escape route before throwing on a coat and climbing down the side of Grimmauld Place. My fingers slip on the frost slickened brick and I begin to fall… until.

"You need to be more careful." Ulquiorra's arms wrap around my waist, and he takes off with me. "Where do you want to go, Kurōtadori?"

"To the park, the one where we met." He smiles slightly into my neck before pressing an open mouthed kiss to it. "Not in the air."

"I am not about to repeat that mistake again. Dropping you once is enough for me."

"Aww… you care about me!"

"No. You are just the only person I would willingly perform sexual acts with."

"So I'm just a fuck toy?"

Ulquiorra chuckles, nibbling slightly on my ear. "No. You are my companion as well. The sex is just a perk of our relationship." With a soft sigh, we land at the base of an old holly tree where we met during the summer, just a scant five months ago. We lay there for hours, basking in the moonlight and each other's presence.

"I love you," I murmur as I circle his hollow hole with my index finger and watch him tremble. A hollow's void is its most sensitive body part, and my favorite place to tease him during sex.

"I would stop teasing me, if I were you. Or you might be taken right here in the snow."

"Maybe I want you to." He snarls, flipping us over so he's poised over top of me. With the shadows from his hair falling over his face, he looks like a fallen angel bent on ravishing his victim. I turn my neck to the side in an invitation, knowing that he has a fascination with my throat. Perhaps it's the pulse he can feel on his tongue, or the blood that pours out when he bites down. Suddenly, he pulls back, irritation plain on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"What?! Dawn still isn't close! You can't leave me yet!" I launch myself at him and try my hardest to get him to say that he'll stay.

"Lord Aizen has a mission for me."

"Why can't you just say no?"

"Because, then I would not be allowed to leave quite as often and I would not be able to see you."

"That still doesn't mean I like it."

"I know. And I am sorry, Kurōtadori. I will try to see you again soon. Would you like me to take you home?"

"No, I'll walk. I need some time to think."

"If you are so sure…"

"I am. I'll see you soon, Ulquiorra. I love you."

"I love you too."

I wait, watching him as he creates a garganta, a giant rip in the fabric of the Real World, and leaves. I stand there for a few minutes more, just watching the place where my only love just was. "I already miss you."

With those words said aloud, I turn away and trudge back towards Sirius' childhood home. The alley cats that slink around make small rustling noises as I pass, and one, a tabby I named Grimm, much to Ulquiorra's amusement, comes out to follow. He trots beside me, like an old friend, quiet despite his obvious wanting to meow at me for some food. So with a smile, I reach into my pocket and grab my wand. With a flick of my wand and a few whispered words, a nice plump mouse appears on the ground for him to chase.

He nabs it, holding it within his teeth as he trots along beside me. I reach my arm down so he can climb up to my shoulder. He does so, curling his tail around my neck for balance. "How are you doing, Grimm?" He mewls a small response making me smile.

"I'm doing just fine."

I spin around to see a blue haired male right behind me. He grabs ahold of my hands with one of his own and wraps an arm around my waist. "L-let m-me go!"

"No. Aizen requests your presence in Hueco Mundo."

"Why didn't Ulquiorra take me then?"

"Aizen doesn't want him to know of his surprise."

"What surprise?"

"An arrancar you." The last thing I see is my murderer's face as he runs his sword through my chest.

Ulquiorra's POV

I sigh and open the doors to the meeting room. Everyone looks at me with interest and anticipation. 'What happened while I was gone?'

"Ah, Ulquiorra, how did your mission go." my creator inquires softly.

"Orihime Inoue is here as you requested, Lord Aizen."

"Good. Now Ulquiorra it has come to my attention that you are spending an awful lot of time in the human world. With, Harry, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

A cruel smile works its way up his face. "I'm afraid that you won't be going there without my permission anymore. After all, he's no longer there."

My breath quickens and fear wells up in my chest. "What happened to him?"

"Why don't I show you. Bring him in."

The other set of double doors opens and from inside comes Gin Ichimaru whom I just realized wasn't in the room, with a small arrancar within his arms. "Kurōtadori?"

The arrancar's eyes open slowly, green like the spell that should have killed him the first time. "Ulquiorra…" He pushes away from the foxlike shinigami and stumbles over into my arms. "I'm so tired…" he whispers. "And hungry…"


End file.
